Jin Kisaragi (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
Summary Jin Kisaragi is a member of the 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron, a former Major and Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and Ragna and Saya's brother. He is a playable character and the main deuteragonist in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C, higher with The Power Of Order Name: Jin Kisaragi, "Hero of Ikaruga", "Endbringer" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Possibly early to mid twenties Classification: Human, Knight of the N.O.L., Wielder of the Power of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (type 1 withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Ars Magus User, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Enhanced Senses (Can see things even though there's nothing for him to see), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Nine's presence as well as Trinity's spirit), Statistics Amplification, Levitation (Can float mid air with some of his ice powers), Life Manipulation (Yukianesa can erode away life), Absolute Zero (His freezing is even better than Kokonoe's cryonic prison, which is so cold that it restricts the movement of atoms), Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at NOL are able to create barriers), Air Manipulation (Can create freezing winds), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through the Zanki Barrier, which is stated to be a space separated from the outside world), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Unconventional Time Manipulation (Time seemingly twists itself in order to get him back whenever he dies), Reactive Power Level (The bigger the threat, the bigger the Power of Order will become), Sealing (Capable of sealing others in AZ ice), BFR (Sent Ragna and Terumi to the Azure Horizon), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistant to the Following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Sealing, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (PoO overpowers phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara System), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Heat Manipulation (Unfazed by heat), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Death Manipulation (The Power of Order can negate the Immortal Breaker), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Traded blows with Ragna several times), higher with The Power Of Order Speed: Immeasurable (Able to move inside the Boundary, a place that exists above time and space) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal, higher with The Power Of Order Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level (Was still alive even after being beaten down by Ragna, who was on the verge of becoming the Black Beast), higher with The Power Of Order Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Yukianesa, varies from hundreds of meters to possibly up to several kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: His Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, a katana that, in lieu of a metal blade, freezes the surrounding matter into a fresh blade of ice each time it is drawn. Intelligence: Very high. Much more intelligent in both academics and combat than his brother, being trained in the military and having reached the rank of Major in the Novis Orbis Librarium's Praetorian Guard; is fairly knowledgeable about the verse around him. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant, antisocial, and has little tolerance for weakness. Additionally, Yukianesa constantly tries to exert its influence on him, and dramatically warps and amplifies his existing emotions if it manages to take control of him; when Ragna is around, this results in him going crazy and attacking. However, as the series progresses, Jin becomes progressively more and more resistant to these effects of the Yukianesa. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: Frost Bite:' By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can freeze opponents solid with blasts of ice and crystal attacks, allowing him to land free additional hits upon landing the hit. *'Overdrive: Frost End:' Temporarily provides an increase to both his attack power and toughness and additionally causes all of his attacks with Yukianesa to apply his Drive. The lower Jin's remaining health upon activation, the longer it lasts. *'Ice Blade:' Throws an ice sword of varying size and speed in a line, sometimes with a delay to throw off an enemy's timing. *'Ice Flying Strike:' Throws numerous ice swords in one of a few different patterns. Great at zoning. *'Blizzard:' A stylish battōjutsu quickdraw slash that catches opponents in the air above and in front of him. This attack is unblockable. *'Violent Ice:' Ducks low, then releases a slash directly upwards that produces an energy burst, damaging opponents above him. *'Crystal Strike:' Rides forward on a gigantic icicle, smashing it into opponents before following through with a rotating slash. Humorously dubbed the "Ice Car" attack by many fans. *'Dual Ice Strike:' Draws his katana, creating a circular flash of cold energy that freezes and damages enemies, then performs a lightning-fast stab accompanied by a flash of energy, sending the opponent rocketing away. The second hit can be charged. *'Snow Flower Storm:' A rapid flurry of sword slashes in a single direction, concluded with a kick, for high focused damage output. *'Distortion Drive: Ice Fang:' With an upwards slash, throws forward a massive wave of icy energy that travels rapidly across the ground, damaging everything in its wake. If Frost End is active, this attack also freezes opponents hit for an extended period of time. *'Distortion Drive: Moonsong:' Creates a huge arrow of ice, then fires it from an equally huge bow, piercing through and stunning all it hits. *'Distortion Drive: Judgment: Snowstorm:' Counters an incoming attack: if successful, immediately dashes through the opponent, freezing and slashing clean through them simultaneously. If in Overdrive, the slash becomes several more delayed slashes that inflict heavy additional damage. *'Astral Heat: Purgatory Ice Night:' Focusing the power of the Yukianesa, Jin stabs the sword into the Earth. If the opponent is touching the ground, they are immediately frozen over entirely: the ice in which they are frozen gets progressively colder and more solid. After Jin is finished pouring his energy into the attack, he sheathes Yukianesa: at once, this causes all of the ice formed, and the trapped victim, with it, to shatter apart violently into nothing, slaying them. Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2